


Body and Blood

by Bayyvon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blood Play, F/M, Forced Feminization, Gun play, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Knife Play, Loving Captor, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pegging, Power Play, bottom!Spencer, breath play, dom!cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: Cat takes it upon herself to liberate one Spencer Reid.
Relationships: Catherine "Cat" Adams/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Their most recent attempt at a date night had,  _ for once, _ been a complete success. A fully realized dinner, a shared chocolate dessert over more than a few glasses of wine, and not one single phone call. The little simply dressed redhead is grinning up at Spencer as she impatiently jabs at the crosswalk button a few times, only pausing to let him capture her hand to press a tender kiss to the back. Spencer rubs his thumb across the girl’s knuckles as she squeezes tightly three times. 

_ I love you.  _

_ Ugh,  _ Cat sneers,  _ gross.  _

The woman begins to step off the curb when Spencer pulls her swiftly to his chest, a car whizzing by without regard for the light that had just changed from yellow to red; she presses a hand to her chest, and her shoulders roll with her heaving breaths. He kisses the top of her head, and murmurs _“I’ve got you,”_ as he guides her down into the street, one arm draped across her shoulder, keeping her tucked safely into his side as they stop just below the balcony. 

“Did you really think I’d let anything happen to you?” He asks, teasing and soft, pressing his lips to her forehead. 

“ ’course not,” she giggles, leaning into his side like she belongs there. “So, I’ll see you ….?”

“Uhm,” Spencer clears his throat. “I’m uh, I’m not sure. I’m going to visit my mom,”

Cat grins. Excellent. 

The press of the gun at the small of her back is comforting, though she knows she won’t have need for it tonight. She simply watches from where she lays flat and stiff, on Spencer’s apartment balcony. The pair part ways at the door with a goodnight kiss and sweet nothings that make Cat retch to herself. Hearing the door click into place, Cat stands, brushing herself off, knowing she only had the 15 minutes it took him to get up the stairs. The hitwoman springs into action, creeping her way back into the living room, and closing the door behind. She presses flat against the wall, where the door would swing open and conceal her. Flexing her fingers beneath the black leather gloves, she pauses. 

She hears him outside, rummaging in his pockets for his keys, and slips the syringe into position, dagger in hand, and waits. Spencer closes the door behind him, and doesn’t bother to turn on the light as he makes his way towards the living room.

He wouldn’t make it that far. His pause in front of the mirror would be her chance.

She pounces, then, flicking the two-inch medicated blade towards his thigh, and locking one arm around his neck.

“Welcome home, Spencie.” She whispers in his ear as she slams the plunger into his neck.

“Cat?” He nearly hits the floor, and she’s careful to cradle his head on the way down, all while he’s hazily peering up at her through swirling eyes. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” She smirks, stroking his face with her thumb, pocketing her tools, and taking pride in the way his eyes widen as the door swings back open. “Miss me?” 

Retrieving the go bag Spencer kept behind the couch, she fishes out the rag that she had stashed on her previous visit. Pressing firmly against his face, Cat coos: “Sleep, Spencie. That’s it. Good boy.” She cards her fingers through his hair, with his head in her lap, until he goes limp, twitching softly under the sedation. As she trades her legs for the floor, Cat realizes the two men are now boring needy holes into her head. 

“Get him in that rug and into the van.  _ Now.”  _ Cat snaps, gathering her things into the go bag, and tossing it towards the men. “And cut those clothes off him. I’ll need to treat his wound as soon as we’re there.” 

“You’re the man, boss.” Luis grins, all eager and toothy. 

  
Cat inhales deeply and scowls. “ _ Now _ .” 


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the television is what woke him up. She had turned on an insect documentary, and left it loud, and Spencer had found himself dreaming of the mating habits of grasshoppers as he’d rolled into consciousness. He was spread eagle in a lavish bed, arms spread wide, eyes following the red cord trailing from his wrists to where it disappeared beneath the bed. Loose enough for comfort, but not escape. Same at his ankles.

He tugs at the rope at his wrists, attempting to sit up on his elbows, when he takes in the sound of rushing water from the next room. The shower, and Cat, moaning is name softly from within. He swallows thickly, and peers around. It was pricey, that much was clear; the bedding he had been layed out on was melting around his form. Memory foam, most likely. 

“H-hey,” Spencer calls hoarsely, “Cat?”

There comes no answer, and really, what else did he expect?

Steam rolls from beneath the door, and it makes the thin, gauzy shirt she’d dressed him in stick to his skin. 

Through the damp material, he can see the outline of black lace at his hips, and his cheeks flush. She’s got him in a set of stockings that adhere to the skin above his knees. 

“C-Cat?” He calls, louder, and within the same second, the water stops. 

She emerges from the roiling steam like a vision, all lithe, precise movements. The way she’s got the plush bathrobe wrapped snuggly around her makes Spencer feel even more exposed. 

“Oh good, you’re up.” She’s absolutely giddy as she straddles his left thigh, and he can feel her still damp skin through the thin material. 

“No praying mantises.” Spencer says sternly, maintaining eye contact despite his cheeks flushing deeper. 

“Excuse me?” Cat knits her brows together, blinking twice before sucking her cheek into her teeth. 

“If you’re going to… kill me, please just get it over with. Don’t seduce me first.” He spits out, and casts his gaze to his wrists instead of her eyes when she begins to grin wickedly. 

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Cat chuckles, reaching out and brushing her knuckles along his jaw, bending to kiss his forehead, winding the hand into his hair to roughly jerk his head back so he has to look at her; he realizes with horror that she is pulling out a small, clear masturbation sleeve from her robe with her free hand. “I am gonna  _ eat you  _ **_whole_ ** _. _ ”

A shiver runs down his whole body. Oh god. 

Setting the sleeve at his hip and and fishing briefly around in her pocket, Cat produces a bullet vibrator and a tube of lubricant. She sets about prepping the sleeve, and the little pink buzzer. 

His voice cracks, betraying the tears that threaten to spill as he watches her. “No- nonono- Cat, please, don’t-“

“Shhhh, kitten,” She pops two of her fingers into her mouth and makes a show of sucking them and slips them between his legs, nudging the lace out of the way. 

Keeping his gaze, she purrs. “Call me Daddy.”

“Cat—“

She presses firmly against his hole, and tugs harder on his hair, raising her brows. 

“D-daddy.” Spencer flicks his eyes away from her, to his flushed reflection in the vanity mirror, and then back. “Please don’t.” He whispers. She lets go, and sits back on her haunches, taking her time to apply lube to herself, and tugs his cock free from the panties. 

“Don’t worry,” Cat leans in, nuzzling his nose with her own and kissing the tip. “I’ll go easy on you, kitten.” 

She works two fingers gently to the knuckle, poking around until she curls up, and Spencer lets out a sob. His cock stirs, and she slides the sleeve over him to hear him choke as she replaces her fingers with the buzzing vibrator. 

“God,” Cat breathes, catching her lower lip between her teeth and slipping her slick fingers beneath the harness. “Look at you.”

She pumps the sleeve slowly, watching him slowly harden in her hand. 

“Someone,” she says as she rolls off him and watches the cool air break his skin out in gooseflesh, “needs to take care of you, Kitten.” She stands, and drops the robe around her to reveal her naked skin, save for the red colored dildo strapped between her legs. Cat hits her knees at the end of the bed, and takes his feet between her hands. She works her fingers into the tissue and Spencer jerks away. 

“You work so hard, baby.” She purrs, straightening his leg and pressing harder. “So many long hours. Let Daddy work out this tension.”

He’s nearly melted between her hands, toes curling involuntarily against her fingers. “Daddy please—“

“Hmm?” She stops, fixing her gaze on his clouded one.

“Sensitive.” He pants, cock now fully hard and jumping with every roll of her fingers. 

“Oh,” Cat nods, and stands, brushing herself off, and decidedly reaches for her robe. From within she pulls a small knife, and Spencer’s heart drops. 

She runs the blade from the lace at his knees, down his calf, and across the arch of his foot, before jerking the knife upward and splitting the fabric, cutting it slowly off one leg and then repeating with the other.

He cums as soon as she touches him. 

**Author's Note:**

> please dont come for me this is all very self indulgent


End file.
